Epic Object Breakdown
Information Epic Object Breakdown is a following object show that was poorly animated. The show was very bad and had horrible animation with cringe and no effort put into it. Epic Object Breakodwn Shorts Information Epic Object Breakdown Shorts is a recent new EOB show since EOB has a 1 year anniversary. The show will have 11 episodes during the time getting wasted. It still is having the episodes progressed. The episodes won't be competing episodes, just episodes of possible, random, and other things. They wont also be too long, incase if I made too many pages on my google slide project. Most of the episodes are filler in them, basically. The contestants are still in the island where they had competed, which is an island instead of a boring flat place that is very brand new and made by the object builders and planned by the winner of EOB, Logy. Characters Hosts Bunaculars.png|Binoculars|link=Binoculars Iexplore_Pose.png|Iexplorer Contestants (Cast EOBS Characters) Logy Pose.png|Logy|link=Logy Bingo Card Pose.png|Bingo Card|link=Bingo Card Fidget_Cube_Pose.png|Fidget Cube Roblox Logo Pose (2).png|Roblox Logo|link=Roblox Logo Shrmp Pose.png|Shrimp|link=Shrimp Expo Marker Pose.png|Expo Marker|link=Expo Marker FBTF_Pose.png|Fruit by the Foot Fidget Spinner Pose 1.png|Fidget Spinner|link=Fidget Spinner Trainy_Pose.png|Trainy Hangouts_Pose.png|Hangouts Hay_Pose.png|Hay Curtains Pose.png|Curtains|link=Curtains Popcorn Bag Pose.png|Popcorn Bag|link=Popcorn Bag Charger_Pose.png|Charger|link=Charger Slimey_Pose.png|Slimey Motor_Pose.png||Motor Mixy Pose.png|Mixy|link=Mixy 3D Printer Pose.png|3D Printer|link=3D Printer Hulahoop_Pose.png|Hulahoop Hammy_Pose.png|Hammy EOBS (Cast) Characters Fritos_Pose.png|Fritos Ice_Pack_Pose.png|Ice Pack Minor Character Roblox_Studio_Pose.png|Roblox Studio EOBS Non-Contestant Characters *Unkown Characters From Other Object Shows And Appearances EOB = Epic Object Breakdown & EOBS = Epic Object Breakdown Shorts *Popcorn From Object Overload In EOB *Match From Battle For Dream Island In EOB (Body Asset) *Firey From Battle For Dream Island In EOB (Body Asset) *Taco From Inanimate Insanity In EOB *Test Tube From Inanimate Insanity In EOB (Body Asset) *Cheesy From Inanimate Insanity In EOB *Paintbrush From Inanimate Insanity In EOB *Mephone4 From Inanimate Insanity In EOB *Mepad From Inanimate Insanity In EOB *Toilet From Insanity Insanity In EOB *Microphone From Inanimate Insanity In EOB *Lightbulb From Inanimate Insanity In EOB *Ice Cube From Battle For Dream Island In EOB (Body Asset) *Pin From Battle For Dream Island In EOB (Body Asset) *Saw From Battle For Dream Island In EOB (Body Asset) *Nickel From Inanimate Insanity In EOB *Trophy From Inanimate Insanity In EOB *OJ From Inanimate Insanity In EOB (Body Asset) *Balloon From Inanimate Insanity In EOB (Body Asset) *Suitcase From Inanimate Insanity In EOB (Body Asset) *Blocky From Battle For Dream Island In EOB (Body Asset) *Pen From Battle For Dream Island In EOB *Box From Inanimate Insanity In EOB *Bookmark From Object Devastation In EOBS Epic Object Breakdown Assets If you want to find EOB assets, click here. Episodes I won't be putting any Epic Object Breakdown episodes because the episodes are very cringe so, please don't watch them, but you can see the Epic Object Breakdown Shorts episodes. Epic Object Breakdown Shorts Episodes *They Ruined The Franchise! *Gotta Go Fast! *The Cheez It's Emo Life * * * * * * * * Trivia There will be trivia of the show and the characters. I had to put on the character trivia here because I don't want to do it on the characters. Character Trivia *Bingo Card, Expo Marker, Fruit By The Foot, Fritos, and 3D Printer are the characters that have a label on them. **Ice Pack's original body had a label but now she doesn't have it in her new body. *Bingo Card appeared in Battle Insanity Devastation as a cameo when Bookmark was making her team's name. Bookmark appeared in the first episode of EOBS as a coincidence. **Bookmark was not planned to appear in EOBS episode 1 but was planned to be in a cameo. Show Trivia *The original Epic Object Breakdown ended with 13 episode just like the Total Drama shows, Total Drama Revenge of the Island, Total Drama All Stars, and Total Drama Pahkitew Island. *This show has the most characters from 4 different object shows. The characters from Battle for Dream Island and Inanimate Insanity appears and most of their body assets appear too. *1 character from each two shows, Object Overload and Object Devastation, appear in the show. One appears in EOB and the other appears in EOBS. **Popcorn From Object Overload appears many times in EOB and appears once in EOBS. She appears in her body asset sometimes. Category:Show